


And If He Needs An Alibi

by makapedia



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Makeup, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makapedia/pseuds/makapedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul helps Maka with her makeup. He forgot the lip liner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And If He Needs An Alibi

“Stop blinking. Sit still.”

“But — but you’re coming at my eye with a brush?”

“And it’ll hurt a hell of a lot more if you blink and I get it in your eye, brainiac. Sit. Still.”

Soul’s hands didn’t quiver even for a moment. One sturdy hand held her still — she was a wiggle worm and didn’t listen to directions — while the other created swift strokes of black along the rim of her eyelid. He brought the color out past the expanse of her lashes barely, just enough to wing it briefly before bringing it back and evening her eye off.

His meister looked decidedly doe eyed with winged eyeliner. It was cuter than expected; her green eyes looked impossibly bigger and brighter.

She waggled her brows playfully. “Do I look sexy and coy? Do I look like Cleopatra? Am I exotic?”

“Try cute, dork,” he grinned. She chuffed and pouted. “Blair would be proud. You look like one of her kittens for sure.”

Mascara made her normally light lashes dark and enticingly long, but it still reinforced the overpowering cuteness that was his wide-eyed partner. Blush made her cheeks pink and bright. Bronzer contoured her cheekbones. Highlighter brought out the height of her cheeks and the delicate, delightful shape of her cupid’s bow.

The real clincher was the lipstick, Soul found. Because sitting there and gliding on sinful red to her puckered lips was enticing in ways he hadn’t anticipated. It was bright against the soft color of her skin and brought out the shape of her lips, so subtle and understated but still irrationally delightful that he had to sit for a moment to really appreciate Maka’s face, angel eyes and all.

She pursed her lips and his eyes were glued to the action. Moist red rubbed together and when the color bled and smudged past the line of her lips, he brought his thumb along the under of her mouth to brush the color away.

He was greeted by her eyes, glowing green staring up at him through darkdark lashes and suddenly she didn’t look cute at all.

With her hair all done up and face painted, she looked older; his meister had a bit of a baby face, all soft features and endearing, but with red lips and the sultry look she fixed him with, he was very aware of how well her black dress fit her, how nice she looked in a halter neck and how badly he wanted to bite her mouth until those soft little lips of hers were red forever.

She exhaled slowly, sensually, and his thumb dragged along the flesh of her lower lip.

A stormy look passed between them and something within him roared. Lipstick be damned, he wanted her mouth all over his. He wanted her in his lap and pulling at his hair. They were already seated on her bed, it wasn’t like they needed to move anywhere more comfortable — the connotations of being alone in her bedroom when her bare legs were sprawled over his thigh and her eyes fervid thawed his impressive self control.

She sucked in an eager puff of breath when he pulled her to him by the waist. When her hands tugged their way through his hair and she yanked him to his mouth he was washed with an ardent heat and need. The legs coiling around him and the way she pulled at his hair and tugged him against her moremoremore only fueled the fire — Maka knew what she wanted and he’d dug his own grave.

But what a way to go; her mouth was feverish against his and yet still so willing to part her lips when his tongue slid across the crease. The lipstick might’ve smelt like cupcakes and vanilla but it didn’t taste like it, but Maka’s tongue was his goal and  _yes_ , it was exactly what he was hoping for.

She moaned shakily and he bit her lip. Her nails dug into the back of his neck and he bucked against her. The way she regarded him with half-lidded eyes and seering green had him seeing visions of her sprawled beneath him, dress pooled around her middle and heel-clad feet up in the air. It was maddening. His grasp around her waist tightened and moved to kiss the corner of her mouth, breathing heavy and unable to keep himself from grunting aloud.

“Soul,” she breathed, torrid and low in ways that made him want her to repeat it a few thousand times. “Soul.”

He nibbled at her lip, too busy to enunciate an answer. He grunted and she ground against his lap, and he remembered that she was wearing a dress and there was less fabric between them than he’d anticipated.

“Huuhhwhaa?”

Blonde hair tumbled out of a meticulously pinned curl as she leaned back. There was too much distance between them; he pawed at her behind and she mewled cutely, just long enough for her to open her eyes back into those devious little slits and she licked her lips, of all things, and he watched her little pink tongue drag along the passionate shade of red with unbridled thrill.

He didn’t even care that her lipstick was smudged and smeared along the right side of her mouth. It was hot. She was hot, and she was pawing at the collar of his shirt.

Those delightful hands found his tie and she gave a hearty tug. “Come here,” she growled.

He leaned into her dutifully, eager to please and obey. He was rewarded with a hot mouth on his, a playful little tongue and fingers dipping into his collar and grasping at the curve of his neck. Her thumb rubbed against his throat and he groaned, low and husky and she shivered against him.

Time stretched and became lax — because when Maka’s phone began vibrating and shocked the both of them into jumping, she nibbled her lip in a decidedly less  _come-fuck-me_  matter and more in an  _oh-my-god-are-we-late-for-this-Death-Scythe-function_  way.

He lazily rubbed appreciative circles against the swell of her rump. He may or may not slipped his hands up her dress when she pulled on his tie and demanded that he bite her a little more.

“It started fifteen minutes ago,” she sighed.

He was okay with that. He was okay with sliding into her bed and giving her another hickey to match the one on the right side of her neck, but Maka was prim when she wanted to be and he loosened his grasp on her. She wiggled and began straightening out his tie. He smoothed her dress back over the shape of her ass and tried to even out the wrinkles (and maybe enjoy the toned shape of her a little more — a feat that earned him a click of her tongue and a glance).

Her lips pressed together and she giggled.

He didn’t know what she had to laugh about, because all of his hard work was smudged over her mouth and red was stained along her lower lip and right side of her face. It was both sexy and exhausting. Did she have any idea how hard it was to get red lipstick off of places it didn’t belong? 

“You face,” she tittered. “It’s all over your face!”

And all over his thumb, too — which had, in turn, just smudged red down the flesh of her thigh. And probably the back of her dress.

She dotted her fingers over his cheek and counted the kiss marks along his face. Her fingers pulled at his jaw and she pecked his mouth innocently, cutely, and beamed when he pouted. “You know, red looks good on you. It matches your eyes.”

“Little shit,” he huffed. His cool rank had dropped about seven hundred notches. He was pretty sure even Kid was above him now — Kid, who would have a conniption fit if he saw Maka’s sorry state.

Her face flushed with a hazy pride and pink. She pressed a kiss against his nose and absolutely cackled. “Rudolph!”

His cool ranking was definitely in the shitter, but at least he got to see one Maka Albarn, disheveled and blonde hair everywhere, with red lipstick across her mouth and lashes dark. He could cross that one off of his list of boy fantasies come true. 


End file.
